My Hero
by mimopoco
Summary: Midoriya is stuck in an abusive relationship with his partner, Bakugo. Can Midoriya get out of it alone or will he need help from an old friend?
1. Colours

'Red, blue, purple, green, yellow and brown. That's almost the full colour wheel,' Midoriya thought to himself as he inspected his pale bruised body. There were even some small burn marks around his wrists and on his shoulders. He flinched when he touched any of the marks. The olive haired male sighed, feeling helpless to himself, as he's felt this same feeling before. Time after time again. But he never really knew what he was supposed to do.

Back in college, Midoriya had confessed his romantic feelings for Bakugo. The blond couldn't take the other teen seriously at first, but after a lot of convincing from Deku, Bakugo finally got the picture. Katsuki didn't necessarily hate the other boy, but he didn't like him either. That's how it always was. But after spending more time with the smaller boy, they had slowly turned their relationship into a friends with benefits kind of deal. Neither of the males expected it to last 3 whole years. The green haired boy had eventually moved in to the older boys apartment that he lived in, rather than a dorm room. Bakugo couldn't stand the thought of rooming with someone he hated, but Midoriya was different. Over time, Deku fell more in love with Katsuki, and Katsuki fell more in love with having something to control. Or someone, in this case being Midoriya.

Bakugo became more controlling and more abusive as the months went by. When Midoriya would fight against a villain and jump in front of large and strong attacks, Bakugo would get angry and yell at Midoriya for acting so wreckless and weak. Bakugo would even grab the smaller male and throw him around to prove a point. Midoriya understood that the blond was upset and why, but he also knew that the other male went too far a lot of the time. He knew he meant well and tried to give the blond male the benefit of the doubt. But there was always more to it. Midoriya was restricted from hanging out, and even talking to any of his friends. He was forced to delete phone numbers, he had to decline outings with his classmates after class was over and eventually he couldn't go anywhere without Bakugo at his side. And Bakugo never wanted to hang out with anyone from class. So it was always just the pair. And soon after, Midoriya felt like he was all alone.

Deku hadn't seen some of his friends in a couple years. Ochako, Iida, Todoroki, Asui, Shinso and even All Might too. He had honestly missed them all so much. They were his support system, and right at this very moment he was really in need of his support system. But Midoriya knew that if he had figured out a way to contact any of them or even thought about trying he would be in more of a world of hurt than usual. And if Midoriya tried to argue or fight back, it wouldn't be too pretty either.

Tears streamed down pale, freckled skin and dripped onto the tile floor below. Deku couldn't remember how many times his tears stained the same bathroom floor for the same reason. It was always late at night, or when Bakugo was on his shift. Those were the only times when Midoriya didn't have to fake it.

There was a hitch in the boys breathing all of a sudden. He felt a panic attack coming on again. Swiftly, a plain white T-shirt covered the marks on his chest and abdomen, leaving the handprint marks on his wrists exposed as well as some thumbprint bruises on his upper arms peeking out from under the sleeves. Midoriya didn't care to cover them like he usually would, not if he was just going to go out for a late night stroll. Who would see him anyway?

Midoriya snagged his phone, tossed on a pair of sneakers and slipped out the front door, careful not to wake the beast.

He instantly felt better to walk outside and breath fresh air, without someone watching over him the whole time. He felt like his own person. He felt free. Almost like he could do anything.


	2. Regrets

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the** **follows, favourites and reviews. This story ended up getting more feedback than I expected. So again thank you so much! And enjoy this next chapter!**

Soft waves kissed the shore, covering up footprints left in the sand. Heterochromatic eyes scanned the beach, not looking for anything in particular. Shoto was never really looking for anything in particular, but somehow he always found his eyes scanning everything and everyone anywhere he went.

Ever since Midoriya practically disappeared off the planet Earth, Shoto always caught himself looking for the olive haired boy. To be honest, he did miss him. Most of their old classmates had moved away for hero work, for better opportunities. But the duel user knew that Midoriya was still living in the area somewhere, only due to the fact that he had seen him several times on TV, saving citizens in the area.

Midoriya had become a pretty popular hero over the years, just as Todoroki expected, so it was pretty common to see him on the small screen.

Shoto hadn't seen the green haired male on TV in a while, maybe about two weeks Until recently he had seen the younger male fighting along side Bakugo and a couple other hero's he wasn't familiar with. After the fight Midoriya smiled and waved awkwardly at the cameras and people cheering for him, but the limelight was cut short as an angry Bakugo grabbed the smaller male by his upper arm and forcefully dragged him away from the crowd. Todoroki couldn't believe that Midoriya was even still associating with the hothead.

It made the duel user angry that he wasn't able to do anything to help. He knew that their relationship wasn't healthy by any means. He knew it back in college, when Midoriya began distancing himself from all of his friends. It wasn't like him at all. Shoto felt partially responsible for the position that the younger male was in. The reason being, when they first started seeing each other, Shoto had stood up to Bakugo when he noticed that something was not right with their relationship. The blond wasn't having any of it and told Todoroki to mind his own business. But how could he when he knew his friend wasn't doing good? The only reason Bakugo didn't get plummeted into the ground was because Midoriya had strongly reassured Todoroki that "Everything's fine." and "He has a good side once you get to know him better." He wished that he has just trusted his instincts. Midoriya was blind at the time. Why didn't he save him?

Tears stained his pale skin, the wind blowing them right off his cheeks. Todoroki stopped walking to wipe his face, slicking his hair back into it's usual position and taking in a deep breath. Heterochromatic eyes squinted with confusion as he saw a large object on the beach farther away from the water. Shoto stepped out of the wet sand and slid his sandals back on as he starting heading toward the large object with curiosity. It somewhat looked like a trashbag that someone just threw on the beach. It moved, and the male hesitated. Maybe it was an animal? Shoto lit up a small fire from his left hand so he could see better as he approached the being. It was a person, curled up with their legs to their chest, head burrowed in their knees. The duel user noticed that the person curled up seemed to be crying and shaking. He was a hero after all. Maybe he could help.

The flames grew larger as he got closer to the person, "Are you alright?"

Shotos eyes went wide when the person jumped in fear, trembling as he spoke, defensivly hiding himself behind his hands. "I'm- I'm sorry Kaachan! I was just- just, I just needed some fresh air! Please, I- I'm sorry..."

As soon as Shoto realized who the person was, instinctively the whole left side of his body lit up in flames with shock. "Midoriya!?"

The other male hesitantly peeked out from behind his hands, obvious tears in his eyes. Shotos name choked in his throat. "T-Todoroki?"


	3. Long Time No See

**Sorry for taking so long with this one guys. I've been busy with work recently and some stuff at home so I was only adding a little bit to this chapter a day. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Todoroki couldn't believe his eyes. The green haired male, who he'd only been able to see through television for a couple of years, was actually sitting in front of him. It was as if God had answered his prayers and just plopped the smaller male right back into his life. Not necessarily the way how he'd hoped, but he didn't really have the right to be picky.

Izuku sat still on the soft sand, eyes still filled to the brims with tears and he was still hiding his face from..him? No... It was the bright flames! Idiot.

The flames we're quickly extinguished down to just a small flicker in his palm. "I'm uh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The taller male said in a low voice, embarrassed that he almost blinded his friend.

Midoriyas' pale skin was illuminated by the fires light. Shoto couldn't keep his eyes off the many bruises that clung to the bright skin as the other boy tried to clean himself up to properly greet his old friend.

"Sorry about that," The green haired male started as he stood up, brushing sand off his shorts. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here. I didn't even realize it was you, Todoroki. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He smiled, happy to see his friend, but his puffy eyes and red nose showed that he had something else on his mind.

Words gathered in Shoto's throat, but nothing came out. His lips opened and closed several times, attempting to say something but he couldn't find the right words to say. The taller male swallowed hard as he continued to stare at his friend, absence in his facial expression.

Izuku slumped over with remorse, biting his lip in thought of what he should say next. "Look... I know we probably didn't end things on a good note and you're probably mad at me..." He trailed off, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, quickly thinking of his next words. "And I know I can't take back what happened or what I did... But I-uh want you to know that I am really sorry. I feel horrible for how things have become. Because of me, I made everyone worry. I treated everyone horribly. I rejected and ignored all of my friends. Even you, Todoroki. I lost all of those who were important to me..All because of my... horrible decisions."

Shoto let out a huge breath of air that he hadn't realized he was holding in. Heterochromatic eyes filled with sympathy for his good friend, he slowly reached out with his right hand towards Midoriyas' left one. Izuku froze, afraid to say anything else. The olive haired male flinched as his friend brushed the tips of his fingers, sliding his hand up to meet the burnt wrist. The smaller male winced slightly as the dual user gently brushed his thumb on the hand print shaped burn that wrapped itself around his small wrist.

"No one blames you for what happened," Todoroki started in a hushed tone. "Everyone wishes they would have done more. We all have many regrets. Myself included." Izuku stood quiet, allowing his friend to examine the marks on his arm. "These are recent aren't they?" Midoriya just nodded, his heart beating fast. He hasn't ever been caught in this position where someone was interrogating him about his discoloured skin. It was very nerve wracking for the young male. It made him feel like he'd done something horribly wrong.

"It's really not that bad. Most of these are from recent battles anyway." Midoriya stretched the truth a bit, hoping that his friend would accept it.

Todoroki's eyes quickly flickered up from the bruised arm to the nervous face that was staring at him with anticipation. "You were never a good liar you know. But you were always good at pretending like everything was okay." His voice monotone yet sad.

Izuku shrunk into himself, embarrassed that he was so transparent. "I'm sorry.." Another tear ran down his soft freckled cheek.

Shoto ignored the small lie and continued his questioning. "How often does he do this to you? Regularly? Once a week?"

Midoriya shrugged, his face saddened, avoiding eye contact. "It usually depends. But probably about 3 to 4 times a week or so."

The taller male nodded as he carefully released the scarred limb. Izuku pulled his arm to his chest as if he were protecting it from any more harm. "Those aren't the only ones are they, Midoriya?"

The olive haired male stiffened for a moment, not sure how to respond. He made eye contact with his friend for just a moment before looking away again, cluching his arm to his chest. He shook his head, informing the dual user that there was indeed more marks that existed on the boys skin.

Shoto took a deep breath, thinking carefully about his next words. His heterochromatic eyes never leaving the smaller male as he spoke, "I don't think you should go back there tonight. I want to help you, Midoriya. I've wanted to help you for a long time. But I can't help you if you wont help yourself." Todoroki licked his lips and swallowed. "I don't want to regret not helping you again, not when I know I can do something. Will you let me help you? Will you let me be the hero that I am and let me save you?"


	4. Acceptance

**Please read the authors note at the end. Super importante guys!** **_**

Anxiety filled the smaller male to the brim. He thought about not going back home. But what would happen? What would Bakugo do? Would he come after him? Would he be furious? Would he let him go and forget all about him? The last one didn't sound so bad. But where would he even go? All of his friends were gone and probably hated him. He couldn't live on his own. He would probably go back to Bakugo at some point out of desperation and loneliness and probably nothing more. Midoriya knew that if they broke up, he wouldn't go back to Katsuki because he missed him, it would most likely be over his insecurities and separation anxiety. It was horrible how well he knew himself in that way. What was more horrible was that Todoroki was talking about his own regrets. Regrets that Midoriya made him have. It was his fault that this burden was pushed on to his friend. If he said no, then would Todoroki would have more regrets? He didn't know what to do. It was just the two of them standing there, but Midoriya felt like he was standing in the spotlight in front of a whole crowd.

"Midoriya," The shorter male jumped, green eyes met with turquoise and gray ones. "You were mumbling."

"Ah- geez, was I really? I'm sorry, Todoroki. I just.. I'm just not really sure what to do. What if he comes after me? Where am I even suppose to go? What happens when he finds me? I don't know if I want to risk something like that... I mean I'm probably just better off where I am anyway. I mean, even if he-" Izuku's babbling stopped immediately and panic washed through the green haired male. A familiar personalized ringtone came from his shorts pocket. He couldn't breathe.

Shoto froze, catching on to the smaller males reaction. "Is that him?" Izuku couldn't speak, he just nodded slightly. "Let me see it. I'll talk to him." His non lit hand reached out, waiting for the phone to hit his palm.

Midoriya stood hesitantly, a shaky hand made it's way into his pocket and pulled out the loud phone. He stared at it to confirm that it was indeed his boyfriend calling. He bit his lip hard and dropped the phone into his friends hand.

Todoroki quickly answered the phone before it went to voicemail. He didn't get a single word in before and familiar yet different voice was screaming in his ear. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, DEKU!!?" Shoto winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, trying to lower the volume, as the other continued to yell. "I know you're not working overtime, so don't give me that bullshit excuse like you did last time! Just because I'm sleeping doesn't mean you can just up and fucking go wherever the hell you want!" The phone wasn't on speaker, but Izuku could hear every word the angry male yelled into the phone. Every word directed at him.

"You're lucky that I tolerate you, Deku. No one else will ever want you. They won't want to have to deal with a loser like you. So you'd better hurry up, or I'm going to do more than just beat your ass. I'll leave your sorry ass and you'll be all alone. I know how much you'd just love that! And then poor helpless, lonely Izuku will cry about his separation anxiety and crawl right back into my arms! You've done it before, so there's no point in trying to get away. You'll just come back. So you might as well just come back now you idiot. You wouldn't make it on your own anyway."

The phone line ended and Midoriyas' phone went back to the main screen. The smaller male was crying now, fear of realization hitting him hard. The blond wasn't lying when he said that he'd left once before and shortly after Izuku went back to Bakugo due to separation anxiety. That was about a year ago but Izuku was pretty sure he would do the same thing as before. He hadn't changed much throughout the years, he was still hopeless, lonely and pathetic. Those were the most common insults that Katsuki used to describe Izuku, and over time he'd come to believe that they were true.

Todoroki was silent as he carefully recapped every word that was spoken into his ear meant for another. He took in a deep breath thinking of his next action. He watched his good friend crumble to the ground in fear and anxiety, knees digging into the soft sand. He sobbed, hiccups escaping his raw throat. Shoto extinguished the last of the flames from his hand, crouched down and wrapped his comforting arms around the smaller male. Izuku immediately buried his face in Todorokis chest, tears soaking up the front of his shirt. The sobs were now quieter, muffled by his chest. Shoto could feel the smaller male shaking, he hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry. But after that call I can't let you go back there. I won't let him hurt you."

Midoriya choked on his sobs as he tried to speak. "I'm so s-sorry that I hic did this. You r-really don't need to help me. I did this hic to myself. I don't want to be a burden on you, T-Todoroki." The trembling boy pulled away from the embrace, now hugging himself as he tried to stop his crying.

"Midoriya, is...is that what he's done to you? Made you feel like you aren't good enough? And that you're just some kind of... some kind of pest?" Shoto had an angry tone to his voice, almost shocked. He couldn't believe how much his old friend had changed. The Izuku he knew was confident, brave, strong-willed and even possessed leadership skills. But due to everything Bakugo had put him through it seemed as though the green haired male was a completely different person. He'd changed into a reserved, timid, self-loathing individual, who probably had developed some kind of PTSD. Shoto hated seeing this side of the younger male. He had never seen this side of him before. It broke Todoroki's heart to see such a different person, to see his friend crumble and fall apart so easily. The thought of Midoriya dealing with this trauma for so long made Shoto sick to his stomach.

Midoriya didn't confirm or deny his probing question. But they both already knew the answer.

Shoto gently grabbed Izuku's small, shaky hand and dragged the other male behind him. Loose sand was kicked around as Izuku attempted to keep up with the taller male who didn't say a word as they left the beach. _'Is he mad at me? Or is it Kacchan?'_ Midoriya wasn't sure which it was, but he didn't ask either. He also didn't bother to ask where it was that they were going. He'd learned over the years that asking questions just got you into trouble. At least with Bakugo anyway... But that was **BAKUGO**. This is _Todoroki_. Calm and collected, Todoroki. "Um- hey, Todoroki?" Muttered the timid male. "Do you think we can slow down a bit? It's kind of hard to keep up."

Todoroki stopped immediately, turning around to face Midoriya. The street lights illuminated the area around them. It was still dark out, but there was just enough light to see the emotion in the dual users eyes. It changed from anger to concern as he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry," He inwardly scolded himself for getting so upset. He was suppose to be helping his friend, not getting angry over things from the past. Shoto had definitely decided that he would never allow Midoriya to be put in this type of situation ever again. "I'm going to help you, Midoriya. You deserve so much better even if you think you deserve less. I'm going to help you put all of this behind you. I'm going to help you find yourself again." Their hands we're still tied together as he spoke, he gave the smaller hand a light squeeze and brushed his thumb on the scars on the back of Izuku's right hand, the only scars that would ever appear on the other males body because of him.

"T-Thank you. Thank you, Todoroki." Green eyes began to well up with tears again, this time with relief and gratitude. Izuku lightly squeezed the hand right back. A small, awkward smile formed as he wiped away the tears that trickled down his freckled cheeks.

Todoroki smiled slightly, grateful that his friend had finally come to terms with accepting the help he needed. _Meddling where you don't technically have to is the essence of being a hero._ He'd learned that a long time ago from a good friend of his. "Come on, let's go home."

 **_** **I was super excited to post this chapter, partially because I worked really hard on it, but also because I'd like some opinions on whether I should continue this out not. It seems like I could end the story here, keeping it short and sweet; oooooorrr I can continue and get some good juicy drama invovled, with some cuddling, possible flashbacks, and maybe even Bakugo's POV. But its all up to you guys. You're my motivaters after all.**


	5. Research

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that this took so long for me to post. I haven't been avoiding posting this on purpose, I've actually been writing little by little each day. Honestly though I've been distracted these past couple weeks and it's been really tough for me. I'm going to be putting my beautiful cat, Vidalia, to sleep early in the morning. I've been seeping back into a state of depression, but I'm trying to stay strong. On another note, I'll be turning 21 on Sunday! I'm pretty excited to be able to buy my own booze now. (Not that I'm an alcoholic or anything lol) Anyway, you're not here to read my ramblings. Please enjoy the longest chaper I've written so far!~**

"Flashbacks, self-destructive behavior, surviver guilt, hypervigilance, irritability, nightmares, poor memory, poor concentration, isolation, depression..." Shoto muttered as he read from the list on his phone. Needless to say, he was shocked to find out everything that could go wrong with Midoriya while watching over him. Some of what he'd read, the younger male was and had already been enduring for quite some time.

On the way home, the green haired male felt comfortable enough to share his feelings and explain some of what he had been though. The dual user was able to see the situation from an inside point of view. Midoriya explained that he had felt guilty throughout most of their relationship. He'd felt guilty for several reasons: for being so easily manipulated in the first place, for isolating himself and abandoning everyone who cared about him, for not trying harder to make their relationship work, for thinking he deserved any kind of help, and for even existing at all.

Izuku confessed that there were times when he felt like he shouldn't be alive. The younger male wasn't the type to self harm or put a gun to his own head. But he thought of a way that would be more ideal for him. He wanted to die helping people. He had always wanted it that way, whenever the time was to come. But Izuku, in a vulnerable state, had acted on those impulses in battle. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, if he'd timed it right and jumped in front of a strong attack, one good blow could just end it all. If he could block an attack and save someone it would be the best. He could help save someone and save himself.

He'd put himself in the hospital a few times, but nothing was strong enough to end his life. After a few attempts, Bakugo had caught on and they had gotten into a huge fight. In which, this fight was the first time that Bakugo had violently laid his hands on Midoriya. All of the previous abuse was only verbal and emotional.

The blond had actually made his partner think he was going crazy with constant criticism, gaslighting, isolation and many other factors, bad enough to where he felt like he didn't deserve to be alive. Then resulting in attempted suicide, and then physical abuse. The dual user felt himself heat up with anger at the horrible thought of his recent learnings.

Since coming home from the beach, Todoroki led the smaller male into his only bedroom, provided him with a fresh towel and clean clothes and allowed him to make himself at home. As soon as Midoriya hopped in the shower, Shoto had been doing research on _'How To Help A Friend Heal After Being In A Toxic Relationship'_ , _'How To Help Someone With PTSD'_ and _'Ways To Love Someone With Depression'_. Everything was very specific and a lot to take in but he felt like he was somewhat prepared.

The bedroom door slowly opened, Izuku peeked his green, damp head out with hesitation. "Uh, hey Todoroki?" Shoto's head snapped up from his phone, his full attention on the timid boy. "I uh- where do you want me to put my clothes at? And the towel too."

"Ah, you can just throw them in the laundry basket next to my dresser. I'll take care of them here in a bit." Shoto got up from the couch, as Midoriya left. Even after all that reading, he wasn't quite sure what to do right now. Shoto took a deep breath, running his fingers through his dual coloured hair. The smaller male returned, stepping out fully this time. Todoroki had a feeling that the boy would look cute in his clothes, but he didn't know he'd be this cute. He wore a white scoop necked t-shirt, his perfect collarbone exposed, and a pair of All Might themed pajama pants that just seemed to suit him so well. Shoto quickly ripped his eyes away from the other male. 'What an idiot.' Shoto thought to himself. He had to stay focused.

"So how are you feeling? Can I get you anyth-" The dual user was cut off by a loud growl that seemed to echo throughout the whole room.

"Hah, sorry I uh, haven't eaten today yet.." Midoriya scrunched down in shame. He didn't really eat much to begin with, resulting in him being quite thin. He still had muscle and grew taller, but he was definitely skinnier than the last time Todoroki had seen him.

 _'Help your loved one keep their body healthy, and their mind will follow.'_ The quote flashed in Todoroki's mind. "What kind of food do you like? Snacks? What about drinks?" Shoto asked as he headed over to his kitchen, looking for something to feed the hungry male.

"Oh um, well I guess I'm not really picky. I'll pretty much eat anything." Midoriya said nervously, as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going to cook dinner for us. For the time being would you like yogurt or trail mix?" Those were some healthy snacks that he'd read that fight depression. It was really convenient that Shoto went grocery shopping this morning.

The green haired boy sat at the high top kitchen table as he spoke. "Yogurt sounds great. Thank you, Todoroki." Midoriya sounded very thankful yet nervous. He did feel slightly intrusive being inside of someone else's home. Izuku hasn't been in another person's home in a long time. The last time was at his mom's house for Christmas, almost 6 months ago. He still couldn't grasp the situation of his old friend from high school just allowing him to stay with him while running away from his toxic boyfriend.

A small bowl of yogurt was placed in front of the green haired male. He began to eat the yogurt, it was sweet, vanilla flavoured. The boy smiled slightly as he watched Todoroki pull out some ingredients for dinner. "Do you like salmon curry? Unfortunately, It's the only meat that I have thawed out right now."

Midoriya's eyes lit up for the first time since arriving. "Oh yeah! When I was a kid, my mom would make that for me when I was sad. She always use to say it would make me feel better, and it always did." Todoroki smiled at the sudden outburst from the smaller male.

The taller male pulled out a large bag of rice as he spoke to his friend. "Oh really? That's great. Did she make it with turmeric rice or white rice."

"Turmeric. It's my favourite." Todoroki nodded at his friends response. It was convenient that Midoriyas mother had cooked him this same meal as a child. Shoto knew why his mom had said that it would make him feel better when he was upset. Most of the ingredients help the symptoms of depression. Ms. Midoriya must have known all of the secrets a mother should know. Shoto had admitted to himself that he was jealous, he wished he knew all of the secrets. But he was trying hard.

Shoto continued to cook dinner and Midoriya finished his yogurt. The air smelled of mixed spices, the green haired male loved the nostalgic feeling that it gave him. He leaned over, placing his arms on the table in front of him and his chin rested on his forearms. "Do you cook like this often?" The boy questioned as he continued to watch his friend cook.

"Not every day, but I try to cook dinner as much as I can. Dinner will be done in about ten minutes. Would you like some green tea?"

"Uh, yes please!" The boys response sounded a little too excited, but Shoto had to admit it was pretty cute. "It smells great by the way. I'm excited to eat it." Izuku smiled at the dual user, which made the taller male blush slightly.

Todoroki finished pouring the tea and making their plates. He served his guest and sat down as well. "Thank you for the food!" Izuku bowed and began eating. His face lit up upon the first bite. "This is fantastic!" He exclaimed, continuing to eat the delicious meal.

"It's nothing special. It's just a recipe that I found online." Shoto responded nonchalantly, however he was actually really happy to hear that he liked his cooking.

"You shouldn't be so modest, it really is great." Shoto smiled, thanked him and they continued to have small talk unrelated to the previous situation. "So, you look a lot different than the last time I saw you." Todoroki's height had increased by a lot over the years, however, he held the same body frame. His hair was styled with the white side slicked back and the bangs on the red side hung in front of his left eye. There was also a 3 inch scar on his throat. Midoriya remembered that about a year ago Todoroki had an encounter with a villain who's quirk was Ultimate Spear. He was able to extend his fingertips into extremely thin and deadly blades. It was pretty intimidating, even through Izuku wasn't there. It's was a very intense fight from what he'd seen on TV. At the time, he was very thankful to see that his friend made it out of the fight alive and well.

Shoto's hand instinctively covered the scar on his neck. He chuckled nervously, "I really needed a new hairstyle. I feel like this suits me better. But, you look pretty different yourself Midoriya. You look nice." He gestured to his ears. The smaller male had 3 piercings along his ears. They consisted of black plugs that decreased in size as they went up his ears. His hair was styled with a side part, his eyes had dark circles under them and he seemed to have more freckles on his cheeks. He'd definitely become more handsome over time.

"Haha, wow thanks. I don't ever really get complimented at all." He drank his tea to cover his nervous expression. It made Shoto was sad to hear that the other male didn't even receive compliments from his own partner. It wasn't fair to him at all. None of it was.

They finished with dinner and washed the dishes together. Even though Todoroki insisted that he could do the dishes himself and that Midoriya should relax because he _was_ a guest after all, the younger male couldn't help but instinctively want to assist his friend in cleaning up. It was the least he could do for him after all. After everything he was helping him with.

Todoroki threw in a small load of laundry with his guests clothes, used towel, a blanket and some additional clothes that he wanted to have cleaned for his friend. He re-entered the living room, turning on the TV. "Would you like to watch something with me? Or are you getting tired?"

"I'm a little tired, but I wouldn't mind watching something with you until I fall asleep. What would you like to watch?" The smaller boy sat on the far end of the couch and leaned on the arm.

"I don't really mind. You are my guest after all. I have Netflix and decent sized movie collection. It's up to you." He handed the remote to the green haired male, who immediately started searching through the comedy section on Netflix. They both decided on a John Mulaney comedy show.

Both males shared good laughs while watching TV together. As the show hit it's midpoint, Midoriya started to feel himself being dragged into sleep. He slouched down so that his head was on the small couch pillow, his legs curled up. Todoroki on the other hand was hardly tired, he noticed the other male fighting sleep and decided to get up and pull the blanket out of the dryer. He brought it back over to his sleeping guest, draped it over him and went into his room to change into his own pajamas.

The dual user wasn't too sure what to do with the younger male. He didn't want to leave him on the couch with the chances of him catching a cold, but he didn't want to make him get up and disturb his sleep either. Shoto stared at the sleeping being. He was also really cute all curled up, he hated the thought of disturbing something so peaceful. So instead he decided to sit back down and finish the comedy show, trying not to laugh too loudly and wake the other male.

After the show finished, Netflix auto played a random comedy show that Shoto hadn't seen before. He continued to watch most of it, but his laughter diminished as he began to zone out. He was starting to get tired.

Over the time of him watching TV, he'd decided that instead of waking the sleeping male, he would just carry him into the other room. Shoto hoped that it wouldn't wake his guest, but he couldn't just leave him on the couch. He stood up and grabbed and extra pillow and blanket and set it up on the couch for himself. Out of consideration for his friend, he thought sleeping on the couch would be the best option.

The dual user gently slid his arms underneath the smaller male, hoisting the boy into his arms and holding him bridal style with the blanket hanging from Midoriya's sleeping body. The small boy rustled slightly, nuzzling into Shoto's chest. He carried the boy to his bedroom and carefully laid him down in his bed on his back, covering him with the comforter. The boy was just as peaceful as before. Shoto turned on a small lamp and sat next to the bed, holding Izuku's hand in his own as he watched the boy's chest rise and fall. The tired male couldn't tear his eyes away from his sleeping guest. Forcing himself, he looked down at the hand he held in his own. Heterochromatic eyes examined the burns around the small wrist. It was a perfect hand print. Shoto frowned as he leaned down to lightly kiss the mark. He laid his cheek into the sleeping boys hand, his eyes closed and expression filled with frustration. He whispered to the sleeping male. "I'm going to help you get better. Even if it takes me my whole life time. I will do it. You're strong, we can do it together." He pecked his wrist again before forcing himself to stand up, turned the light off and headed back to the living room.

"Please don't leave me." Shoto stopped walking to the door and turned around. The smaller male laid in the same spot, unmoved, his eyes flickered as he attempted to keep them open. "Stay."

The taller male was taken aback, he stood still and thought about it for a moment. It may just be better for Midoriya to not be alone. _Anything_ could happen. What kind of hero- no, what kind of friend would he be if he refused?

"It's okay, I'm here." The dual user walked back over to the large bed, approaching the opposite side and climbed in. He kept his distance from the other male, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "I'll stay right here, okay? I'm not going to leave you." Shoto said in a low voice as he turned on his side to face the other boy.

Midoriya turned his body to face his friend, his eyes barely open, only staring at the darkness. He felt around in front of himself with his hand, searching for Todoroki's hand. His finally felt soft skin, and slowly took hold of the hand in front of him. The hand lightly squeezed Midoriya's own, he sharply inhaled an let out the breath slowly as he spoke. "You smell really nice."

A small chuckle escaped Shoto's lips. "Thanks, you smell pretty good yourself." The dual user complimented back, receiving a tired giggle from the smaller male. "You're very endearing when you're half-asleep." He continued, leaning in and placing his lips on Midoriya's small hand. Neither of the boys moved.

Todoroki felt a slight squeeze from the other males hand and a forehead pressed against his own. "G'night, Todoroki." He mumbled, sweetly.

A tired smile spread across the dual users face, along with a slight blush. "Goodnight, Midoriya."

A comfortable silence filled the room, the only audible sound was Midoriya's light snoring. It didn't surprise Shoto to see that he'd fallen back asleep so fast. With the situation he was in anyone would be as exhausted as him. He moved his head up, lips reaching for the other males forehead. A kiss was placed and the dual user happily drifted to sleep. Shoto didn't expect the night to end like this, but as long as his damaged friend felt comforted and safe, that was all that mattered.

 **I hope you guys really liked this chapter. It was the longest chapter I've written so far. I'm sorry not a whole lot happened in this chapter, it may be starting a little slow. But uh, just let me know what you guys think! And if there's anything specific you'd like to see happen in future chapters, dont hesitate to let me know. Oh, and let me know if there's anything i can improve on. I don't mind constructive criticism. :)**


End file.
